Air Knife
.]] Air Knife , also known as Air Lance or Air Lancet, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is usually a mid to high-level knife that inflicts Wind-elemental damage when attacking, and is usually one of the few Wind-elemental weapons in the games it appears in. Appearances Final Fantasy III Air Knife is a knife that can be used by Onion Knights, Thieves, and Ninjas. It provides +89 Attack, +6 Agility, and inflicts Wind-elemental damage. It can be found in the Sunken Cave. Final Fantasy V Air Knife (originally called Air Lance) is a high-level knife that inflicts Wind-elemental damage and also provides a 50% bonus to all Wind-elemental damage dealt by the wielder. It provides +53 Attack, and can be bought in Moore for 6,800 gil, or stolen from Moss Fungus. It can be used by every class with the exception of the Monk and White Mage. Final Fantasy VI Air Knife (originally called the Air Lancet) is a mid-ranked knife which can only be used by Locke, Strago, and Relm. It has an attack power of 76, Wind-elemental, and enables the Runic command. It can be bought in Narshe, Kohlingen, and Tzen for 950 gil in the World of Balance, found in the Returner Hideout, stolen from Devil Fist, or dropped from the boss Tunnel Armor. ''Final Fantasy XIV The Air Knives are a pair of weapons for Ninjas. They are a possible reward from the quest , and can otherwise be purchased with tokens obtained from the repeatable quest . ''Final Fantasy Tactics Air Knife is the second strongest knife, with Zwill Straightblade being the strongest. It has an Attack of 10 and Defense of 5%, is Wind-elemental, and can be bought in Chapter 3 for 8,000 gil or poached from Ahriman. It can also be found with the Treasure Hunter ability in the Fort Besselat North Wall. Bravely Default Air Knife is a dagger that provides 34 P.ATK, 95 Aim, 3 Critical, and deals Wind damage. It can be found in the Harena Ruins (blue chest) and Dimension's Hasp. Bravely Second: End Layer Air Knife is a dagger that provides 34 P.ATK, 95 Aim, 3 Critical, and deals 50% more damage to beasts. It can be found in Harena Sea Caves (blue chest). Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Air Knife is a level 50 dagger that adds 34 to Attack and increases the EX Gauge by 15% at the start of the battle. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 14,910 gil, a Piercing Dagger, Great Serpent's Fang, and Transmogridust. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Air Knife is a level 30 weapon that increases ATK +34, DEF +2, and fills the player's EX bar by +5% at the start of a battle. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Air Knife grants +2 to Attack. It can be equipped by Thief, Dancer, Locke, and Rinoa. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Air Knife is a Dagger obtained as the reward for finding and turning in all Gale Keys. It provides 48 ATK and is Wind-elemental. Gallery Cat Claws FFII Art.png|Original art from Final Fantasy III. FFIII NES Air Knife.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Air Knife.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). Air Knife - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Air Knife - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FFT Air Knife.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. BD Air Knife.png|Bravely Default. Air_KnifeBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. FFD Air Knife.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFFOO Air Knife (V).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (FFV). DFFOO Air Knife (FFCC).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (FFCC). PFF Air Knife Icon.png|Icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Air Knife R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFVI. FFAB Air Knife R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFVI. Air Knife ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Air Knife FFIV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFBE Air Knife.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Daggers